


Lapse

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Series: Chronicles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, This story is on a chronological lapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Story goes around the Point of View of Mercy, Soldier 76, and McCree, if there were characters I didn't mention in the story, it doesn't mean I failed you friends, but it means I have room to improve





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a demo right? the only things you need to remember is  
> 1\. this is both the events of after the fall of overwatch  
> 2\. Inspired by the story of "Secrets" by Xavirne Visit her/his page here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320715  
> 3\. This is my first one, I suck but I did my best  
> 4\. I will listen/read your comments and if you may, you can teach me more techniques  
> 5\. Enjoy a piece of my imagination

~Angela’s PoV present day~  
Future without him  
“I’ve been a single mother for 5 years, with my son Jack Jr. (I named him after his father, Jack Morrison) I know that my child will be the same as his father, but whenever I look at my son, I always see Jack in him, the bright blue eyes, the charming smile, the curious looks, I wish he was here to see his son, I lied to my friends, to the team, even to my family, for nine months I stayed at his home in Indiana, who am I to stay back home in Switzerland, they will hunt me they will kill me and the baby as soon as I step on Swiss soil. Even today, the wounds of 5 years ago, still haunts me in my dreams, even looking at my son makes me remember the day his father died”  
~5 years ago~  
The fall  
“JACK!!” Angela screamed, like there was no tomorrow, she was filled with terror as soon as Gabriel grabbed Jack by the hair, both men bloodied, exhausted, barely conscious, “Mercy, this time, you cannot save him. He had his chance to save Overwatch, but he blew it, now we all have to suffer” Gabriel Reyes, his best friend, no, his brother, standing there, pointing a gun at Jack’s staggering body, obviously he lost the fight, there was no doctor, no one to support him, a huge scar bearing on his face wound still open, gushing with blood he opened his mouth “L-L” stuttering, he screamed and with his remaining strength, he shoved Reyes while saying “LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS GABE!” deafening gunshots BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Then…… silence, Angela, terrified, broken, exhausted, the agony of waiting, she fell on her knees when a black figure emerged, it was Gabe now holding a lifeless corpse of….. NO! GOD NO! “JACK!!!!!” the moment she saw three wounds on his chest, his arm, and his shoulder, it was a fatal shot, but then again, it was Jack, he was still breathing blood pouring on his mouth, and all his wounds, Gabe threw his body near her, and with cold stare he said “it should have been me, leading this team, not him, not that son of a bitch, he took everything from me, he took everything, even you Angie, what did you see in him? HUH! WHAT?” words penetrated her heart when asked her “WHAT DID YOU SEE IN JACK” the only words that the heartbroken Angela said was “he was everything you weren’t Gabe” she raised her pistol on him, and when Gabe saw her eyes. The soft calm eyes, now tainted with hate, anger, sorrow, emptied the whole clip on him, surprisingly even as he collapsed, she reloads another and with tears on her eyes, she shoots emptying a whole fresh clip on him” she staggered seeing her lover, helpless, bleeding, dying, she ignored the blood he’s been throwing up, and kissed him in the lips, “Jack please! Remember your promise, don’t leave me, don’t leave us” at his last moments, he only looked at Angela with confusion and pain. Us? What did he mean with us? Was she expecting someone else with her? All the questions that will be left unanswered, with the silence, Angela crying, while holding her dearly beloved Jack, he broke the silence “A-A-Angie” coughing up more blood she stared at him with her eyes red from crying “J-Just r-r-re*cough*member just *cough* s-s-smile” he forced a weak smile, “S-Sorry t-t-to break your heart” eyesight fading, he blindly hovered his hand to touch his girl one last time “I-I-I” Angela used the staff to close his wounds “Jack! You can’t do this to me, please just hang on” she’s gripped the staff tightly that it’s about to bend “Jack, NO!! PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU JACK!! DON’T LEAVE ME” she broke both physically and mentally, when his hand dropped weakly, she caught it and said it on his chest, even though she’s broken, she picked up her staff and said “Bitte Leben, JACK!” his lifeless body glowed, no… not even a breath, she even tried CPR, each puff of breath….. None, she was starting to look desperate, her lips were smeared with his blood, her Valkyrie suit was bloodied, and she was on her knees, silent, McCree was the first one to see the broken woman, he approached her and his hand on her shoulder, he said “Ma’am, it’s not safe here, we should…” he saw the anger in her eyes, the anger he once saw when Jack doesn’t follow the routine checkups she scheduled to him, just before he opened his mouth, Angela angrily said “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME” he saw insanity on her, stroking the hair of a lifeless Jack Morrison “he’s asleep… shhhhh” McCree always see Angela as a calm, collected and confident woman, just how Jack wanted, but when Jesse saw her, she was breaking down, all the definition of crazy in his book, but this was different, he wasn’t there when the fight happened, but from the damage of the explosion, the corpse of Gabriel, and the corpse of Jack, his only deduction was that, “Jack fought, and reaper killed him and, Angela had no choice but to kill Gabe” “obviously” he sighed.

~Jesse McCree’s PoV 5 years ago~

~In Ruins~

“Ma’am, it’s not safe here, we should……” we should what? Go where? It’s not safe anywhere, Talon was everywhere; I had no choice I have to drag her away “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME.” No way, did she just say that to me? Where were the days that she’ll just slap me on the wrist and call me a dummy, or an idiot, but to say that to me? It was out of character, totally not her, “obviously, I have to find….. What the FUCK?!! MORRISON! NO!!!” what the hell is happening, it must be a nightmare, this man has a hard time dying, but how? I saw the gun of Angela, it was used, when? , then it came to me, was she the one who killed Gabe? Or it was the other way around? Damnit! Think! Thoughts went in my mind, Angela was a pacifist, she had basic weapon’s training, and even Jack trained her how to use a gun, but she refused to even touch a gun unless it was necessary, it was just when all hell’s break loose, what the hell is happening here? Where was I? Have I been useless to even save the only friend that took on his wing, I never saw the action; I have to do something, ANYTHING! I need her to stop crying, let her stop this, she’s broken, and she’s mentally exhausted, it wasn’t what he’ll do, I need to take her to safety, “Angela we’re going! Now” I grabbed her, she resisted “JESSE, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! I CAN’T LEAVE JACK HERE ALONE” she was beyond insane “Angela we’ll get Jack back, we have to go now!!” still she tried CPR on him, she thinks that… I have to break it to her “Angela!” she still resisted “ANGELA!” c’mon Jesse you need to get her out, but my irritation resorted to anger and I said something that I should never have said, “ANGELA, JACK IS DEAD! HE’S NOT COMING BACK” Oops… shit She stopped, stared with blood on her face, clenched her fists, and she punched me, it hurts to tell the truth but I had to break it down to her, I know I’m an ass about it, but there was not much she can do, if I were Jack he would do the same thing “No, Angela, I’m sorry, I…. I didn’t mean what I said, I…“ She screamed, sobbing, no, she was crying, “I’m not leaving here without him” he’s dead, I…. I want to repeat what I said; I wanted to apologize, NO! I have to, it’s…. it’s hard to see her like that, “Angela, stand up, we’ll take him with us” by him I mean Jack’s corpse, I carried him, it was heavy, I thought I was carrying a corpse, it looks like he’s alive, and did she really revive him?” no, the corpse should not be this heavy, but I still carried him, running with a corpse was like carrying someone who’s sleeping, never mind that, I should just keep on running, she’s been silent, weirdly silent, she was bloody, and traumatized, I have to keep my big mouth open, I might hurt her again, but I have to break this silence, even though she hurts me I need to get her to talk, if Winston or even Lena was here I’ll definitely know what to do deep in my thoughts I heard her “there is a jeep near the hangar, Jack’s jeep” her hand motioned to the parked vehicle near the hangar, we immediately ran towards the jeep…Shit!! No keys, she motioned again, her finger pointing at the small compartment near the stirring wheel, and there it was, a key, I inserted it at the keyhole and I tried starting it, it worked, I looked at her one more time, and I asked “Where to?” no answer, I drove to the exit of the base, I looked at her, and there she was again touching the hair of Jack, but she was very silent, she stopped…. “Jesse, do you want to know a funny story?”… great, she’s talking, that’s a good start, humorously I asked “yes I do Ma’am” she looked at me through the rear view mirror and her eyes were locked to mine, I had a feeling that this joke won’t be a funny one.  
~Angela’s PoV 5 years and 6 months ago~  
Circumstantial meeting  
“Hey, Jesse…. Do you want to know a funny story?” this wasn’t a humorous one and even if I say it to him, he’ll think of it as a joke, I heard him politely say “Yes I do Ma’am” tilting his hat, “I…I don’t want anyone knowing this only you and me, promise me Jesse” I saw his eyes strangely looking at me, “I promise” I still held Jack on my lap, I know he was dead, but back then, I was broken, I witnessed my man’s death, the first person I killed, and every essence of my life shriveling away when he said that I should always smile I believe that Jesse can keep my secret better than Lena, so I told him “I’m carrying Jack’s child” the jeep went on a halt, as I see Jesse looking at me strangely, he nervously asked “how long? When” I never remembered the night I slept with him, the only night I remembered sleeping with him was when I had my first with him, he knew it hurts, I cried, I bled for the first time, the first time I saw him relaxing, not caring for work, acknowledging my importance to him, his appetite for sex was strong, but he suppressed that urge whenever he’s with me. He always sported that that blonde hair of his, and his signature blue and black attire, looking at him makes me feel hungry, carnally hungry, I craved him, everything about him seems mysterious, at this point I’m very scared to talk to him, maybe he has someone, maybe he’s married to his work, or worse, he isn’t interested with women, I officially met him when he went back from a rescue mission back in Nepal, he was bleeding everywhere, still alive, but wounded, reports said that he went back to save two kids from the fire, and ended up landing on a dud and blowing on impact, but both of his legs were fine, I asked my assistant to find all medical reports on him, that time, I was only interested on my job, the recent medical report on him was, he participated on the super soldier program, where chosen people were given enhanced abilities, changing their body parts, it’s claimed that they removed his leg and replaced his bones with explosive proof material, same with his arms, psychiatric assessment shows that he volunteered after getting both his leg and an arm blown to bits by a misfired mortar, he has no mental deficiencies etc etc… “So, Commander, might I suggest you taking off everything, so I can get you a physical” he stripped in front of me, just on his shorts, I always see him hot, fulfilling women’s fantasies of getting in bed with this man, all the such, I imagined the commander naked and beckoning me on top of the examination table and motioning my head on his crotch,; I had a dirty mind, yes, but I never thought I’ll be aroused with a man, with the highest position, in the base, “so, doc when will you leave work? I was thinking….” My mind was more distracted on fantasizing on his body, “you listenin’ doc?” he looked confused, FUCK! He looks hot even when he’s confused, is just looking at him making me wet? Or I’m just imagining things, every time he looks at me I melt, GODDAMNIT why…. Why he tapped me on my shoulder, and said “are you okay doc? I shriek a little when he tapped me, “yes” that was the only reply I had mustered on saying, I felt sheepish, when he said “can we go out sometime? Maybe at 8pm? I wanted to ask you out, but I…” without a doubt I answered him “YES, I would definitely be out on 8pm” he smiled while wearing his clothes “great, I’ll be waiting tonight” my mind was on a haze on rush……  
It was only a dream, my fateful meeting with my soon – to – be husband, as my eyesight began to clear up, I saw McCree, smoking, as always, where were we? “Je…” he motioned his hand on his lips signaling me to be quiet “you were crying while you were sleeping” I cleared up my eyes and grimaced when I felt my head hurt then I saw him, the concerned gaze of a friend close to my lover, he started our conversation with “Angela, it’s not my line to say this, neither them, but he was crazy for you, Jack wanted what was best for you, I know I was not a good man, I always break the rules, but disrespecting Jack was not in my book, but when I said he was dead, Angie, I never meant what I said, I never knew you were carrying his child” did he know? “ I shook my head, and he nodded “so you intend on keeping it a secret?” he asked “yes, the kid would not meet his father but he will know what good his father did for the world” I was about to cry when he motioned his finger on my face, and whispered “Jack would kill me if he saw me making you cry. You wouldn’t want that right?” I nodded and smiled back at him “there we go, I’m seeing that smile again” he smiled at me, I looked at him when my eyesight truly cleared and I saw him bloodied, “did he fight?” he saw me looking back at him “did he tell you other places to go to or other people to approach when you met him?” I only nodded, even on my capacity to speak, I only managed to nod and there again he stood up, readying himself I told him to get me to Jack’s hometown back in the States at Indiana, he looked at me “you sure? His parents are still there?” I wasn’t even sure but I have nowhere to go but there, so I took my chance and I asked him to take me there.

~Present day~  
Apology  
I never went to see other men, I only had my eyes for Jack, I missed him, I cried for him, I always look at our picture together, I cry every night, I had a mail, it was from Jesse, he told me that five years ago, Jack wrote something for me, a folded note in a stationary printed with the old Overwatch symbol on the opening, Jack Jr. went beside me and asked “Momma what is that?” I saw my kid, that innocence same as his father, as if there were some kind of innocence in him, I opened the letter, but before I opened the letter, I told Jr. to go to stay at his room for a while, I opened the letter, and I saw the familiar handwriting, and the note started with an apology.  
As she opened further the envelope, a picture and a pendant fell out of the envelope, a golden pendant, inside the pendant was a picture, of them, smiling, she sat down the chair in the living room, she opened the letter but she didn’t read it “I’m very scared, I don’t know what Jack will say” but she mustered up the strength to read the note.  
To: Ziegler, Angela  
Angela, Jack here, if you received this letter, I’m gone, I just wanted to tell you that I am very sorry for all the bad things I have done to you, I have been a bad person to you, I was insensitive, very insensitive, I broke my promises, I was married with my work, I forgot about you, I forgot about us, I always forget the night that when I go to sleep alone, I forgot that there was a woman waiting for me, praying that I’m going home safe, every day when I get injured, I forget that there was someone, crying for my sake, whenever I laugh, I forget that, a woman whom I loved, also laughed at my small mistakes, and smiled whenever I smiled, I know that you’re reading this note, I know deep inside I know you’re angry at me, you hate me, you loathed me, you detest me, a liar, a bad man, I don’t deserve you.  
Tears started rolling down my eyes, I never knew that he felt bad with himself, whenever he’s away from me, five years ago and you still pitied yourself, GOD! Jack you’re pathetic, I hate that I loved you so much Jack, I continued to read to read it, most are just self-confessions there was a phrase that caught my attention  
“Angela, every pain I endured, every time I’m alone, I always think of you, I always think of the bright future that we will have, yes I forgot, but I always remember where you are.. and you are always here in my heart, and that always keeps me alive, I always and will be loving you.”  
Yours forever  
Jack Morrison

~Soldier 76’s PoV Present Day~  
Short Change Hero  
Five years ago and I’m still thinking that this vigilante thing is a bad idea, worse than going to war, whenever I hold this gun, PTSD kicks in, it’s changing me, we were once called “The Protectors” but now, we’re just called terrorists, Five years and I’m still seeing that bright flashes of light…. Gabe, why? I should have known that, I kept using Overwatch, Angela as a scapegoat from my past…”What the?” I’m hearing someone asking for help, a child, a little girl, (*grumble I shouldn’t waste my time*) I sighed, old habits die hard, I started sprinting to that place “Dorado is it?” I never knew I was travelling this much as 76…..”CRAP!” I saw them, people with skulls on their face, I saw one man same crew as them, walking, patrolling near where I was watching them, I grabbed him and I pushed him near the wall “WHERE IS SHE?” the gang member was scared, I think he only sees my visor, nothing new, they think I’m a ghost, I didn’t get the answer I expected, god damn people like this doesn’t even answer when they are scared, why should I change? Should I just go there ask them politely “can I have the little girl” that was the old Morrison, not me, I let my actions define what I say, I never expected this man to faint, what a fucking pussy I didn’t even need to hit him with my fist, the last I saw, those gang members were carrying boxes of what?, I saw the box, one clumsy member dropped it, “gang members carrying Piñatas? What the hell is this? A joke?” as soon as I turn my head to the other direction, I saw the little girl, watching, “Little girl! That’s dangerous, get out of here” that’s what I thought, but when I saw another man past the alley I’m now hiding at, I should really save the kid, I grabbed the man in front of me immediately and knocked him out with the butt of my rifle, and I threw him at the power box, the thing broke, as expected, the power turned off, it was dark, my kind of darkness, I saw the man I threw crawling back, so I dragged him again, and knocked him out for good, but more men went out to check the alley out, my only priority is saving the kid, but one man saw me and he grabbed a large wrench, “THUD!” he hit me at the back of my head, I….. I was bleeding, I lost control, I blacked out, I grabbed my rifle, I shot him, all the load of the pulse rifle I had, I shot him, I saw him go down, blood splattered on my visor, and my jacket, I stopped, I saw the kid, scared of me, “what have I done? Did I just show the innocent kid, what violence is?” NO! PLEASE JUST TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! But no! my mind was locked on killing those men, I saw ten men on the roof, one man using a mini gun and one using a grenade launcher, I reloaded my gun, “Tactical Visor Activated” my hazy violent tendencies led me to shooting them all one by one, the all fell, this time, I was in control, they all fell when I shot their weapons off of them, they were stunned, and I used my own rocket launcher on the man using the mini gun, but the man using the grenade launcher, he fired two 40mm timed grenades, and it went past me, I saw him and I nearly gave chase, but I heard a scream “NOOOOO” the kid was near me all the time!, I went on choosing to let the girl die, and grab the gang members, or run to save the kid….time is running out…… and “BOOM!”……………………. the kid survived, I ran towards the kid and I caught her, I saved her from that explosion, I’m injured and I’m tired, I stood up, and with a brief silence, the kid opened her eyes and said “thank you…. Sir…” the kid with the innocent stare, just thanked me, even though I knocked out some people and killed one, “ are you one of those “Los Salvadores?” she was asking if I was one of the saviors, she was thinking of Overwatch, I only replied with a short “No” and the kid was still asking questions to me, “why did you save me, sir?” why? Indeed, why did I save her? Why did I stray from my mission? Too many questions, even I can’t even answer, but what I said was not me, it was the old Morrison speaking to the kid “old Habits Die Hard” and with that I grabbed my rifle and I turned my back on her, the ending? Since my habits are stalking women, like I stalked Angela before, I watched over the little kid until the little girl gets home, thinking that those people, whom I saved, still believed in them, the people I once lead, but today, I’m just a short changed hero, no. I’m just a vigilante hurting people; they will all know who I am, SOON.  
~Angela PoV Present day after Soldier 76’s appearance in Dorado~  
I got a call from my associates from Mexico, I was needed at the small city of Dorado, they reported that there was a shootout that ensued at an alley, great, I had to leave my son again ‘Jack, Mommy’s got to go to work” I said to my son, while I gave him a smile “Be good and follow what grandma is telling you” the kid nodded with a big smile, and he gave me a big kiss, “bye bye Mama” I arrived in Mexico, and some associates were waiting for me, one associate said that there were witnesses to what happened that night, they said that they saw a man in blue with red eyes, some witnesses I talked to said that he was like a shadow, working in the dark, grabbing one gang member after the other and finishing them in the dark, throwing their unconscious body away, I went to a nearby hospital, bodies of gang members with broken jaw, broken ribs, I got a report of one gang member that was killed, “Dr. Ziegler, we have a dead gang member here, mind if you take a look at him” the medical staff called me out to do an autopsy of a gang member that was shot, twenty times “this is no bullets, it’s pulse discharge provided a painful death” my analysis on the autopsy was that the man was killed with a strong pulse rifle, and one of my deduction lead me to a child, a girl, who had a first-hand encounter with the so called “ghost” this child saw what the man looked like, “He was with the Los Salvadores, he was wearing a scary red glass, he was wearing a blue and white jacket with a huge number 76 on the back, and he had a white hair” I was deep in thought that I didn’t hear another word from the girl, the only man I know who moves like that…. Gabe, but… I killed him, I shot him many times, I saw him bleed, I shot him again and again, but why was he still alive? I thanked the child, and I went back to the office, and that’s when an associate of mine gave me blood tests from the floor, of the alley, and a bloody wrench “Dr. Ziegler, I took this from the men investigating the alley, and I did some blood tests, most of them are blood coming from the unconscious and one dead man, but one blood signature that stood out was the one in the wrench, it was different from them, I tested them, and they all came out mismatched” that was weird, one different blood signature from the gang members that was taken down in the alley, is this the man that they call “Soldado setenta y seis” most people call him that because of the number that was given by the witnesses. I told my associates that I will study on this blood signature, and I will inform them when I find the blood’s owner but my associates assured me that I keep the blood sample, the man is still here, it was just the day after that mysterious soldier’s appearance, knowing all this, I got tired and I decided to check in the night to a hotel in the area, the hotel I checked in was a 15 floor hotel, I checked in at the fourteenth floor, a large room similar to the living room back home, I settled my things and I went to take a bath, even at bath, I was thinking of meeting this man, I was about to touch myself when I heard a crash, I stood up, and went out of the bathroom…. “Crap! I didn’t bring any gun” I panicked, I dressed up quickly, and I found the nearest object that I can throw, but when I went to check, I didn’t find anything, just. A drop of blood, drops, leading to the bedroom, huge amounts of blood from a drop of blood to a blood trace coming from a man dragging his body inside, I saw him…… the man the “Ghost” they were telling about, he has a white hair, probably old, 50’s I think, he had a red visor and a mask attached to the visor, he has the blue and white jacket with the number 76 he had a black, undershirt, his muscles were bulging, and a bullet hole, on the shirt, he was shot on the shoulder, I was so nervous, this is the one who killed a man, and left twenty unconscious, and he was bleeding profusely, I approached him, and I touched him wound….. no response, he was still breathing, heavy, I was about to put my hand on his mask to remove it when he suddenly reached for my hand, of course I was scared, he might kill me, or he might do something worse, we had a long stare down, I saw his eyes behind the visor, it was angry, but tired, he was losing a lot of blood, and he knows it, but his gaze was locked in mine, but after that, he collapsed.  
~Soldier 76’s PoV 10 hours after Angela’s Arrival~  
Silent Guardian’s Promise  
I caught up, those gang members will be here any minute now, from the note I picked up, they were holed up in here, the leaders, and the whole group as well, on the north, there were fifteen plus guards, both east and west sides were patrolling on their sectors, and on the back side, had least guards, obviously the back was his choice, but… least resistance means large defense inside, so the risk he’s considering was entering in front, I have to go in fast but I should not be detected too, it’ll be hard, but I know I can flush them out, I just have to destroy that rail gun they have, the vehicle I was following, the truck that held materials for the rail gun, and the people with the men I took down got out of the truck running, he was reporting something…. I have to get close…. I got close the gates, listening, but I heard someone walk behind me….. a cock of a pistol, I stopped, listening…. “HE’S HERE!!!” SHIT! I got detected, sloppy Jack! Sloppy! I was hearing a lot of them, coming near me, I had to move, I…. I grabbed the man behind me and I took him down, Killed him, he was in my way, I defended myself, my mind is taking over again, anger, fury, GODDAMNIT I WILL FUCKING KILL AGAIN!! I grabbed my rifle, and the weapon of the dead man, I ran in the gate, weapon ready, I was greeted with gunfire, lots of them…. I threw in the whole load of the assault rifle that I got from the man, and unloaded all of it at them, one by one people went down, dead, my mind was blinded with rage, I wasn’t in control again, I wasn’t stopping on shooting them, I…felt nothing, I felt a sharp painful and burning sensation in my shoulder, and it was bleeding. “FUCK!” the only word I mustered on saying to myself, I was shot, but I have to continue on going, I wasn’t ready, I had to retreat, even though I managed on killing men while I was running away, I had to retreat, and there were two more bullets that got me, one at the back, and one at the leg, I had to sprint out, I was tired, I felt pain, and I was bleeding out, I got to the backside of the city, they stopped chasing, I got some rest, I didn’t sleep, but I had to remove the bullet on my leg, I can’t it still hurts, I took the sling on the rifle and I wrapped it on my leg, to temporarily stop the bleeding as I walked down the alley, I saw a lift and with the remaining strength that I had, I climbed on it, I used the lift to take me to the rooftop, minutes had passed and I got to the rooftop, I limped my way inside the building that I went in, I begin to get tired, with the loss of blood, that I entered one room by crashing in it, I just need a place to rest my head, I need to….. I-I-I need t-too…. “THUD” I crashed on the floor, my eyesight fading, I was really hurt, and my conscious was slipping when I heard the door open, and a lady was looking at me, concerned gaze, I stared back at her, and I saw her hand about to take off my mask…..I reacted quickly and grabbed her by the hand, I shook my head and I fell unconscious.  
the next thing I remembered, I was at the bathroom, naked, but my mask still is intact, I was at the tub, I was cleaned, the bullet wounds were closed, even the one on my leg, I stood up, but all my clothes were not near me, I grabbed the towel to cover at least my lower parts, I went to see if my clothes were outside the room, there…. I saw her, Angela holding the pulse rifle, aiming it directly at me and she asked “Who are you? And why did you know I who I am,” I was confused “know who I am?” I sensed anger on her, I had no choice, I had to answer her, I only said the name “Soldier 76” she lowered the gun, and pointed at the bedroom “your clothes are in there” I nodded, as I was entering the room. I saw the floor filled with rug, a rug soaked in blood, and on the bed was my clothes, neatly folded and was cleaned, I was about to take my clothes when she touched me at the back and said, “my husband died on my arms, he was shot by his only best friend” she was talking about me, five years ago, “oh why am I saying this to you, you don’t even know me” she had the fair skin that I loved, that seductive eyes that screams “I love you Jack” she had the soft touch, Heaven, if I do say so to myself, she was still holding my back when she wrapped her hands around me she embraced me tightly, she hugged me tightly, I feel my heart beat faster, faster, she’s making me…. Tempting me to take off my mask and just tell her that I’m not dead, but the least that I can do is tell her that “I-I can’t express how much I want to thank you for saving me, but, all I can give you is my service” I saw her face redden when she heard me say that and she gave a smile and replied “I do need you, now that you’re here” she held my hand, and said “ your first job with me is, you have to join the group that I’m forming, just to remember the legacy of my late husband” I had a bad feeling about this, but hey, It’s Angela, any request that she asks me, is what her heart’s desires, but I had the hunch that she’s reforming Overwatch, I wanted to say no because it still hurts me to see my old team, the people that I cared and the people that I lied to just to find answers, but it’s the only way that I can afford to get close to Angela, the woman I love.

End of Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Point of View kind of story, A demo if you might say, if this story goes well, I will be happy to make you two more parts. I would love to hear *ehem* read your comments on my first ever work :)


End file.
